The invention concerns a pyrotechnic charge as a smoke or as a combustion charge in the form of pressed objects separately arranged in a case, in any case with an igniting charge, and processes for their production.
There are numerous kinds of smoke producing substances or substance mixtures as well as devices known which discharge them into or over an objective area. Ordinarily, the smoke mixtures are molded and pressed to pressed objects, stacked in a metal case, and with ignition, in any case with the use of an igniting charge, are expelled from the case opening, whereby they are distributed conically like a shot of slugs.
From the German Patent Disclosure Publication No. 19 13 790 a device is known for the production of an artificial smoke screen in which the pressed objects are stacked in a burst proof case around an ignition pipe. This device has substantial disadvantages. Thus, the space in the case is not optimally used by the segmented pressed objects stacked in it. Rather, hollow spaces are present which lower the charge density. Besides, especially with the production and transport, an increased proportion of dust forms on the border surfaces of the pressed object by abrasion of the smoke charge, which causes material losses. Finally, also the industrial manufacturing expense for the production of the segmented pressed objects as well as for their insertion into a charge case with the use of an igniting pipe is considerable.
Known combustion charges are constructed correspondingly.
Further disadvantages of this kind of known pyrotechnic charges results from the expulsion principle. Since the expulsion of the pressed objects takes place only in one direction, a limitation of the area coverage is inevitably preset. The area coverage is thus always dependent on the expulsion height and cannot be varied with expulsion like a shot of slugs, which is especially disadvantageous with smoke charges, but also can be of significance with combustion charges.
Furthermore, an additional material loss arises by the expulsion in one direction on the basis of the friction of the pressed object along the case. Besides, the individual segments are constituted in such a way that they are partly destroyed to small particles by the pressure load occurring with the ignition.
A further disadvantage of the known charges lies in the central arrangement of a spray pipe as an ignition pipe, whereby a direct contact between the igniting column and the smoke object is not obtained.
The case, generally consisting of metal, from which the smoke or combustion charges are expelled to a definite height, subsequently falls to the ground unharmed in one piece, and can under unfavorable circumstances cause serious injuries.
A further disadvantage of the known charges used as smoke charges originates from the composition of the smoke mixtures. These frequently react acid or evolve phosphorous pentoxide which is converted to phosphoric acid, and cause breathing difficulties and stimulate coughing or attack internal organs. These kinds of disadvantages are especially undesired if one thinks of the use of smoke charges in vineyard areas for frost prevention, or with use for training and military maneuver purposes.
Various smoke and fog compounds are known. For instance, a smoke or fog charge is described in German Patent Application DE-AS No. 24 51 701 which contains an organic chlorine donor, metal powder and/or metal oxide. The known smoke charge contains as a binder at least one of the high molecular chlorine donors: chloroparaffin, chlorinated polyphenylene, chlorinated polyphenoxy resin and polyester of tetrachlorophthalic acid with chlorinated polyalcohol.
Disadvantageous with these known smoke charges are their causing of a stimulus for coughing, and as a function of their exact composition, their more or less toxic properties. Other smoke and fog charges consist of a mixture of hexachloroethane with metal powder, such as zinc, aluminum, titanium, magnesium and iron.
These mixtures have the disadvantage that the hexachloroethane is very hydrolysis sensitive and easily reacts already in the production process with water vapor or moisture. Moreover, these kinds of mixtures are less storage stable and are inclined to burning time changes.
The usual igniting charges for combustion or smoke charges have as the main constituents magnesium powder, black powder flour and a binder. They possess the disadvantage that they do not ignite under clearly defined conditions and, moreover, are only lowly mechanically loadable.
Another smoke charge is known from German Patent Application DE-OS No. 27 43 363. As constitutents it has zinc oxide, ammonium perchlorate, polychloroisoprene, as well as a plasticizer, and ammonium chloride for buffering. This smoke charge has the disadvantage that carcinogenic combustion products form with the combustion. Furthermore, the process for its production is very expensive, since it is cast, and must be provided with two coatings for stabilization and for protection against external influences.
It is the problem of the invention to specify a pyrotechnic charge as smoke or as combustion charge in the form of separate pressed objects arranged in a case, which is simply and cheaply producible and makes possible a better distribution of the smoke or combustion charges. It is a further problem of the invention to make available, compared to the state of the technology, an improved new mixture for a smoke, combustion and igniting charge as well as processes for their production.